Grizzly Infinium
Grizzly Infinium is a status reached by neck-beards when the neck-beard is joined with the chest hair. This combination enables the grower to wield almost infinite power. Story is about a child who grows up with an insane amount of hair. My take of the wuxia genre turned basement dweller. Plan to have a few arcs that coincide with hair growing achievements. # Baby Face - No facial hair. Laughed at by everyone for not having any. # Peach Fuzz - Only the smallest amount, but people get too proud of their start to a long journey. # Little Whiskers - An early show of power. Visible from a small distance. # Unkempt - Your mother is starting to get upset. Everyone in the room can see it, and they feel the power. # Weeaboo - This stage is already hard to get, but with countless hours reading foreign cartoons, you earned it. # Length - Almost at the last step, only a few inches left. With sufficient length, many already believe Grizzly is obtained. The power is fearful, and fedora tipping lethal. # Grizzly - Entering Grizzly Infinium, infinite power is obtained from the constant circulation of power between the neck-beard and the chest hair. Topple mountains, kill dragons, even melt steel beams, there is nothing a Grizzly can't do. Along the path to Grizzly Infinium, you will encounter many new and fantastic people. * Chad - Someone who is unable to grow a neck-beard and thus had to rely on traditional power gaining techniques. * White Knight - Typically of the Length tier, white knights travel the lands in efforts to save ladies from oppression. These men have been cursed though, and can only refer to them as mi'lady. * Hacker - Someone without one, but has the power from a Weabo tier neck-beard. Their external powers are shifted inwards giving them great skill with computers and knowledge of Japanese culture. * Wizard - These people used... special means... to obtain magical powers. These powers serve alongside their neck-beard powers and are just as powerful if not even more. On this journey, many people will be hostile towards those seeking infinite power. Your tools are as follows. * The Fedora - The fedora is the primary weapon of a neck-beard. The action called Fedora Tipping is able to cause large winds in the direction of the tip. A movement skill using the fedora is the Fedora Trip. Fedora Tripping allows the neck-beard to teleport to the position under the fedora. * The Trench Coat - This additional clothing option provides protection from the elements and dirt. A high tier neck-beard can become nearly invincible when their trench coat covers there whole body. * The Katana - A mystical sword able to cut through almost anything when held by a sufficient tier neck-beard. Once a neck-beard reaches the Length tier though, Fedora Tipping becomes even more powerful than the katana. * Finger-less Gloves - These are extremely rare and increase the dexterity of the neck-beard many times. * Kill-shot - A simple combination of turning a firearm 90 degrees. This makes any bullet that hit's it's target an instant kill. Accuracy is greatly reduced though, and aiming nearly impossible. * The DVD Case - Dimensional Virtual Distortion Case. Able to store an infinite amount of items in another dimension. Closing the DVD Case on an item will trap it inside, and while thinking of something inside of it, opening the DVD Case will cause it to appear. This series will be separated into volumes with a target of 10,000 words. If that cannot be done... fuck that shit. # Early Life / Baby Face - Background information about the world. How children are raised and how the technology is different from modern day. # Peace Fuzz - With the first amount of facial hair, the journey to grizzly infinium had just began. Division caused by the ability to grow a neck-beard shows among the students at the protagonist's middle school. # Little Whiskers - Divisions have been firmly set at the high school, but their games only get in the way of training. The protagonist goes not join any clan and instead focuses on growing. # Unkempt - Using inferior growing methods, the protagonist learns of a mythical growing method, the Anime/Lite Novel/Manga trifecta of growing techniques. # Weeaboo - Having mastered many Anime/Lite Novel/Manga techniques, the protagonist leaves school and joins a college as a Computer Science major. Here he has conflicts with many Hackers that wish to test his level of anime expertise. # Length - Having graduated from a 4 year school, the protagonist is in the real world now. Little does he know, that degree is about to become worthless. White Knights are attacking the nation, and their fedora tipping is powerful! # Intermission - The after affects of the events in Length way heavily on the protagonist. He is not sure he wants to continue to Grizzly Infinium. Through a massive dose of NTR, the protagonist is able to snap out of it and take revenge on the Chads that did this to him. # Grizzly - Having loved and lost, the path to Grizzly Infinium is the only thing left for the protagonist. As he finally reaches the last stage, many world powers seek his alignment. The protagonist realizes that everything gained by growing can be found separately in the Chads and the Hackers. The protagonist shaves his beard for the first time but cuts himself and dies from blood loss.